cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanservice
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information :Fanservice is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 369 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Fanservice work diligently to produce Silver and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Fanservice is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Fanservice has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Fanservice allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Fanservice believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Fanservice will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Origin of Fanservice '''Fanservice' was founded by Loopstah an angst filled youth who discovered that his adopted father was in charge of a facility secretly developing Giant Robots in order to take over the world for the evil "Black Hand of Zargo", a dark cult of devil worshipping fanatics. Distressed at this Loopstah broke into the secret research facility on a small island in the Pacific determined to put a halt on his adopted father's evil plans. Once inside the facility through a series of accidents and comical blunders Loopstah found himself inside the cockpit of the only completed Giant Robot, a 50 ft tall combination of God and Machine known as Pantyflash. Due to some incredible luck it just so happened that Loopstah was the perfect genetic match to pilot the mechagodking Pantyflash and he soon took mastered the control, although not without considerable soul searching, philosophical wonderings and a whole boat load of self doubt and self loathing. Using the newly awakened powers of the mechagodking he unleashed destruction upon the research facility, killing all of the scientists and soldiers with his "Superrrrrr Panty GigaSword!" attack along with copious use of the lesser "Panty Flashhhhhhhhhh CrimsonArc" attack and the reliable but weak "Pantyyyyyyy Punch!". Overwhelmed by grief and despair at the destruction he had wrought Loopstah fell into a pit of despair and flash backs to his childhood with his adopted father, unfortunately all such soul searching ended abruptly when his adopted father's real son arrived also piloting a Giant Robot. Driven insane by the death of his father, Sephikefkaroth Jecht'necron paused only to flick back his long silver hair befor launching into battle against Loopstah and Panyflash, piloting his own mechagodking "Ultimecian Neo-Exdeath Type 4". Pantyflash was critically damaged by the devastating "Vegnagun" attack of SJ's mechagodking and all looked lost but with the appearance of the ghosts of Loopstah's dead parents he was able to draw on inner reserves that had previously lain dormant and transform Pantyflash into the SolarZero Pantyflash DragonGod form. SJ and the UNE Type 4 were unable to withstand this new form of Pantyflash and with one blast of the "SuperCelestial CrystalGod SoulHeart Dragon of Heaven EternalWind Nightmare Pantyflash Cannon" the whole of Tokyo (for the fighters had somehow crossed the Pacific all the way to Japan during the battle's duration) was destroyed in a ball of nuclear fire not seen since the last time Tokyo was destroyed (the 16th). Staring at the destruction laid out before him, Loopstah vowed to rebuild Tokyo anew as Megatokyo 1 (as Tokyo 2,3,4,5, NeoTokyo 1,2,3,4, SkyTokyo, GeoTokyo 1,2,3, SubaquaTokyo 1,2, and SpaceTokyo had all been used before). He swore that he would build a mighty nation and bring peace and prosperity to the world using Pantyflash only for the good of mankind and thus the nation of Fanservice was born. Loopstah finds the Neko-Valkyries Not long after building his Imperial Palace in the newly built Megatokyo 1 Loopstah was astounded one day when he walked out of his bathroom to find the Imperial bedchamber full of cat-eared women. Not only was the fact they had cat ears very perculiar but they were all supremely gifted in the chest department, the skin tight jump suits beneath their formidable looking armour only enhanced this over-endowment of womanly charms (for against all logic for working defensive outfits they were open down the middle from neck to navel, offering dubious protection of the thoracic and abdominal areas). Upon inquiring where these strange women had come from, and how they had managed to dye their hairs such bright shades of Purple, Pink, Green and blue, he was informed that they were a 1 Million strong army of clone warriors who had been released from their imprisonment in top secret military laboratories beneath what had been GeoTokyo 3. Calling themselves the Neko-Valkyries they swore to follow Loopstah to the death for he had inadvertently freed them from their prison. Having never before been in the presence of such captivating women, Loopstah immediately agreed to their oath of fealty and found himself the unlucky owner of 1 Million fighting women. The Treaty with the Spyrateninjas Sick and tired of being chased around, mothered, seduced, molested, loved, cuddled, Oniiii-Chan'd and otherwise put in a variety of unlikely yet embarrassing situations with most of the Neko-Valkyrie army Loopstah decided it was time to take Pantyflash and explore the world he would soon be saving. While flying over the dark forests of Europe Loopstah found himself under attack by a number of large antique sailing vessels that were against all probability sailing from treetop to treetop below him. Sensing that the largest of the ships with a 3 tier pagoda built onto its deck was the leader of these odd vessels Loopstah landed Pantyflash on the deck and disembarked. He was greated by a rather odd looking fellow with a large Pirate Hat and his face covered by a Black silk face mask with bushy beard jutting from beneath. Not only that but he wore a white dinner jacket with matching trousers and a pink carnation in the buttonhole, although one leg of the trousers was cut short where an ebony peg-leg jutted from beneath, the other foot bore a black silk slipper. Introducing himself as Captain Jolly James "Katsuhito the Black Blade of Heavens Wind" Bond he informed the stunned Loopstah that he was the leader of this valiant band of Spyrateninjas and that if Loopstah could defeat him in single combat then he would provide him with an airforce and his Spyrateninjas would be his crack airborne troops. Undaunted Loopstah strode into single combat, Captain Bond was a devilish opponent and numerous times he sliced through Loopstah's pilot suit with his deadly Walther Shuricutlass and many times his laser guided parrot scratched his helmet. Eventually however Loopstah found an opening and unleashed his top secret technique (taught to him by his real grandfather on his deathbed) and released the energy contained within his secret channeling points using the forbidden "Celestial Wind 1000 Knife Fist of Dragon" attack. Shocked and dismayed Captain Bond fell back his peg-leg shattering with the force of the attack and his false spy-eye shooting out of its socket. Knowing he was outmatched Captain Bond knelt and pledged his loyalty to Loopstah as did all the Spyrateninjas. The Great Stat Counting Since not long after the treaty with the Spyrateninjas Fanservice has been a member of the OcUK Alliance. Originally a minor member it was in the month of October 2007 that Loopstah took it upon himself to utilise the immense computing power of Pantyflash to calculate and print out the statistics for the OcUK Alliance, little did he know what he was letting himself in for. For a few short months Loopstah continued to happily calculate and record his statistics until in the first few days of January he received an urgent mail from the Alliance government informing him that due to his hard work and dedication he had been given a place in the newly re-formed government as the Proctor in charge of Actuarial Science. Now all the resources of Pantyflash are dedicated to calculating and maintaining records of all relevant data within the OcUK Alliance and Loopstah finds himself involved more and more in his Alliance. BLEU/NADC War During the BLEU/ NADC war Loopstah victoriously lead his Neko-Valkyries and Spyrateninjas in raids against six NADC nations over the course of the conflict. Although he met little resistance, he has grown to respect many of his opponents for their refusal to surrender in the face of overwhelming destruction. Fanservice opens First Nuclear Power Plant On the 20th of February 2008 Fanservice saw its first Nuclear Power Plant go on line. Power Plant Zeta began operations in order to provide clean fuel to the nation and enable the mothballing of the old coal and gas power stations. Full News Report here:http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=14985 1st Anniversary On the 1st March 2008 Fanservice celebrated the 1 year anniversary of its founding by the glorious Emperor Loopstah. There was much celebration and many festivities on the day and many citizens reported that it was one of the happiest and most fun days they had experienced all year. Mass Immigration due to neighbouring war On the 5th March 2008 the refugees from our neighbouring country finally passed through customs and were allowed to enter Fanservice as temporary citizens. Statisticians estimate that the population of Fanservice grew by 10% with this influx. Opponents to the mass immigration argue that average wages have fallen by $5 due to the massive workforce now available. The Quadra-Esper Uranium Flash Beam On the 5th March 2008 Fanservice saw itself join the worlds nuclear powers with the equipping of a Quadra-Esper Uranium Flash Beam to the MechaGodKing Pantyflash. Created with the aid of scientists and researchers from amongst the refugees who had been working in PowerPlant Omega after gaining rapid clearance, the weapon was fitted to the MechaGodKing Pantyflash today and is now fully operational. Scientists report that further development of the weapon will decrease it's recharge time and allow more shots to be fired. Full New Report here: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=16183 Fanservice Selects New Flag In celebration of becoming a Nuclear Power the people of Fanservice chose a new National Flag to better represent their nation. This flag became official on the 5th March 2008. The blue represents the Blue Team and the BLEU Bloc of which Fanservice is a member nation. The Red Cross represents valour and honour. The three large gears represent the foundation of our nation due to mechanical creations. The Heart and Lightning represent Pantyflash, the MechaGodKing our Emperor pilots, and the Defender of Fanservice. The Military Structure of Fanservice There are 5 arms to the Fanservician Military, the Airmada, the Mecha Corps, the Tank Group, the Neko-Valkyrie Force and the Civil Defence Force. All the military forces of Fanservice are controlled by CLAMP (Combat Land Air Military Protection), which organises and controls all military resources within Fanservice except for the MechaGodKing Pantyflash. The Airmada is formed of 6 wings. Each wing consists of 9 Airships and 1 Bombardier Blimp. The 6 wings are "Sparrow", "Turner", "Moneypenny", "Q", "Ryu Hayabusa" and "Joe Mushashi". All the Spyrateninja Airships are capable of flight or ocean travel and double as Fanservices Navy. The Mecha Corps are formed into 4 Armoured Squadrons. Each Armoured Squadron consists of 100 Mecha units of varying types, split into 10 wings of 10. The 4 Armoured Squadrons are "Gravion" and "Xephon" formed of multi-purpose air/ground Mecha, "EVA" formed of mainly heavy duty defence Mecha and "Dangiaoh" formed of fast and agile combat Mecha. (1 Mecha is equivalent to 10 tanks) The Tank Group consists of around 200 or so basic style tanks. It is split into 2 squadrons "Fodder" squadron and "Collateral" squadron. Losses amongst the Tank Group are often the highest of any arm of the Fanservician military. The Neko-Valkyries are formed into 12 Harems. Each Harem is formed of 2500 Neko-Valkyries. (1 Neko-Valkyrie is equivalent to 2 soldiers) Finally the Civil Defence Force is mainly formed of the normal citizens of Fanservice who are not skilled enough to be Mecha Pilots. It is split into 12 battalions. Each battalion is formed of 1000 men and during peacetime they also act as the Civil Police Force.